


【财迷波斯】猫在哪里

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Relationships: money/edge, papycest - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【财迷波斯】猫在哪里

  
  
  
  
  
财迷波斯｜猫在哪里  
  


  
*  
  
晚上Edge加班到家。Money靠在沙发上，正盖着毯子看电视。他在一次模糊地确认关系后的第一天搬进公寓。Edge回家翻开窗帘，拉开抽屉又关上，最后一次检查玻璃门边的木竹篮，终于忍无可忍。

“猫呢？”

对方装傻，“老公在说什么猫？”

“你的猫！”Edge大声说，“它今天不在家里！它现在在哪儿！”

“从不知道你这么关心人家的猫，”Money盯着Edge的眼神重新回到电视屏幕中镁塔顿的舞蹈上。  
  
“也许从窗户跳出去离家出走了吧。”

“这里是二十楼，”Edge不相信地瞪着他，“不许糊弄恐怖而伟大的我！我他妈再问一遍，猫呢？”

这次Money安静几秒钟，露出如娇花般的微笑。  
  
“没糊弄你，”他说得轻松，“我把它丢了。”

这话结束，气氛沉默了一秒，两秒，三秒。

“丢了！！”  
  
“怎么啦？”

“你丢了它，它是你的猫，”Edge震惊道，“你发什么批疯？你真是我见过残忍到恶心的怪物。”

“我没想过你也会说‘残忍’这个词，”Money毫不介意地指出。他持续盯着电视，看都没看Edge一眼，“难道不是老公天天嫌它掉毛？昨天还对它说：‘我不准你掉毛！真是个该死的废物’。”

高骷髅用恐怖的目光盯着Money，“你把它丢哪儿了？”

Money的目光和他的烂性格一样。

“嘿，人家怎么记得，”他懒洋洋地开口，“可能在冲绳岛，也可能在北冰洋，或者，把它放在旧金山某处垃圾桶附近，至少这样不会饿死。”  
  
“……”

回想到猫爪上粉色的肉垫和过来蹭蹭时的殷勤，Edge双手抱头，绝望地坐在餐桌椅子上——小猫咪也不知道它会掉毛，它只是想蹭你。就算昨天刚抱怨过，现在却令Edge无话可说。  
  
“养猫多无聊阿，如果觉得寂寞，不如来照顾人家呀。”

“闭嘴！”  
  
“原来老公这么喜欢我的猫？”  
  
Money自问自答，“嘿呀，这么说也没什么错，昨天也是抱着猫睡的沙发。不过，”他嘲笑道，“这么喜欢，怎么还要天天抱怨？”

“你！——”

Edge猛得起身关掉电视，镁塔顿的下一个踢腿图案消失在屏幕后面，“你给我把衣服穿好，”他阴沉地命令。

“现在把猫给我找回来，我说，现在！”

人家怎么知道现在它在哪里？Money打算这么说，却发觉Edge表情不对劲。他适时把话吞了回去，换了句说辞。

“现在已经十一点四十。”

“那也给我去找！”

“大晚上，”Money拿回遥控器，重新按开电视，“人家貌美如花，万一半夜有人图谋不轨，他们会把我抓起来卖去东南亚做菲佣大赚一笔，老公就再也见不到我了。”

Edge十分冷酷道，“那和我有什么关系？”

“亲爱的帕派瑞斯，猫重要还是我重要？”

“操你的，你不去找我去！”

愤怒的骨拿上外套和桌上钥匙，在订好去洛杉矶的机票之前，某处细微持续的呼噜声忽然抓住了他的注意。

Edge立即停下脚步，确认自己是不是幻听。

电视中的镁塔顿变得没那么好看，Money的目光重新回到高骷髅脸上，对视之下，原本安静的毛毯底下令人生疑。

半晌，Edge重新大步走回对方面前，“把毯子掀开。”他声势浩大地威胁道。

Money耸耸肩。  
  
他掀开毛毯，熟悉的温热花色果然正卧在那具身体旁睡觉，正好成一个近圆，才刚刚醒。

Edge用手把它从胳膊底下卡住提起来，猫咪腿部放松，拉伸得很长。

Money的甜笑毫无温度，电视机光亮照打在脸上。  
  
“不错，现在皆大欢喜。我终于可以继续不受打扰地看电视了，感谢。”

“不许对我摆那种蠢脸色，”Edge严肃地蹲着帮猫咪顺毛，“操，还有你怎么敢欺骗恐怖而伟大的帕派瑞斯？”  
  
他拿着梳子又站起来。猫咪是家里成员唯一能用上梳子的一位。  
  
“…那是你搬进来那天去领养的猫！没有我的允许，你怎么敢把它丢掉？”  
  
“哦，恐怖而伟大的帕派瑞斯，”Money学着语气，笑道，“我当然记得这是哪天领养的猫，亲爱的，不仅如此，我还记得其他的事情。”  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“现在几点了？”  
  
钟表上长指针指向十一，Edge不明白对方所言何意。  
  
“十一点五十五…看来还有五分钟，你就要错过这家伙的三岁生日。既然这么喜欢它，怎么连这点事情都记不住？”  
  
Money笑眯眯的目光令Edge无话可说。猫咪的周岁生日那天正好是它的被领养日。  
  
“今天居然还加班？”  
  
“…有什么话就直说，再这样小心你的脑袋。”  
  
“人家都说完了，”Money将毯子挂在胳膊上，“我现在打算回卧室。”  
  
他眨眨眼睛，“离十二点还有两分钟，老公，你要过来吗。”  
  
不知道还有什么花样等着高骷髅。用梳子想想都知道，今天他绝对不会被放过。Edge莫名地有点紧张，但他今天有错在先，实在没办法拒绝。  


Fin

  
来点别扭的。总之就是波斯错过耍朋友两周年纪念日被阴阳怪气到无语。


End file.
